My LIttle Secret
by I'm-painting-the-world-gray
Summary: Inuyasha let me in now! omg it is a love story between inukags!
1. oh no!

"Inuyasha! Let me in" yelled a raven haired girl banging on a the door. "Inuyasha NOW!"

"Never! Just because this is your house doesn't mean I have to let you in!" Inuyasha laughed from inside the house. "You should have been nicer."

"Let me in my damn house, Now." Kagome yelled, "I'll call the cops."

"Feh. Like I care. I've been arrested 7 time. Did you forget or did Koga's 8 blinding you." Inuyasha said open the door "You can come in."

"Thank you." Kagome said as she walk in doing a sassy walk.  
"Your welcome. I got to go home. So see ya at school." Inuyasha said walking out.  
"Tell Shessohamaru, I said hi." Kagome said with a smile. "Plus, I got to talk to Rin."

"Gross I didn't want to know that." Inuyasha said sticking out his tongue. " Talk to ya later."

"Okay bye." Kagome said waving. Then her phone started to ring:  
_I dug my key in to the side of his pretty little sup up four wheel drive Cured my name into_ _his leather seat_

"Hi, honey! What's up?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing much just on the computer. How 'bout you?" Koga asked not really caring about what she said. He cared more about the red haired girl in his bed.

"Well, to make a very long story short. Inuyasha locked me out of my house." Kagome said really feel like talking.

"What the Fuck. I'm going to bet the shit out of him up." Koga said getting really angry. Even if he didn't love her. He didn't want anther guy to touch her.

"No, it's fine he's my friend. I'll talk to ya later. Bye." Kagome said hanging up her phone.

please R&R


	2. oh yeah!

"Koga, was acting weird last night."kagome said being depressed.

"Oh, well. he's a jerk anyway." Sango said trying to support her friend.

"Yeah, I know that, but I love him." kagome said thinking about all those time alone in his brown jaguar.

"What are you talking about." came a voice from behind a grab.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome shriks "Oh. Hi Moriku. What did I tell you about grabbing Kagome." Inuyasha said walking up to the group.

"How did you know it was me?" Moriku asked trying to acy innocent.

"I just do."Inuyasha repiled.

"Okay, Mr. Smarty pant. I did touch her. I got to go. I have class next with Sango." Moriku said running with Sango a hand.

"bye Sango! Bye PREVERT." yelled kagome after them. "I'm going to find Koga"

"Koga, darling where are you?" Kagome asked as she walked up to the crowed of his friends.

"Right here baby." He yelled form the middle.

"Koga, I have something to tell you." Kagome said. Koga nodded his head for her to go on. "Okay. This is a long one. I'm breaking up with your sory little ass. I deserve so much better. And one more thing can you tell Ayame I said Hi next time you fucker. Thanks bye." Kagome said walking away. Leaning a very shocked Koga.

Later that day a lunch Kagome was walking in and heard. " Kikyo how dare. I cant believe you just fucking said that. Now you acting like a bitch." It was none other than Inuyasha Tashio himself yelling at his girlfriend Kikyo.

"Inuyasha. I know what I sound like but I'm glade." Kikyo said back.

"Inuyasha what wrong with Kinky-Hoe?" Kagome asked as she walked up.

"Kikyo, was just saying how happy she is that Koga broke up with you!" Inuyasha said with a unhappy look in his eyes.

"One correctoin(sp?) I broke up with his sorry ass." Kagome said pround of herself.

"What-ever I juat think he and Ayame look good together. Her was not right for him." Kikyo the her refering(sp?) to Kagome.

"Okay, bitch." Inuyasha said," her name is KA-GO-MAE. Her chose was because of the bastard was cheating on her. So I think she was the smart one." Inuyasha said defanding Kagome.

" Yeah! What he said bitch. WAIT did Inuyasha just call you a bitch?" Kagome asked

" Yeah I think he just did." Kikyo said.

" Oh my god I think he just. How about I know I just fucking did." Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome's hand and started to walk away. Then turned around and said," Oh and by the way im breaking up with you, Kinky- hoe"

" Inuyasha Tashio im a fucking cheerleader and your captin of the foot ball team. You need me!" Kikyo yelled back.

" No, Kikyo you need me." Inuyasha said as he walked out of the cafetiria(sp?).


End file.
